Garoto Ingênuo
by AnyBnight
Summary: O quão inocente Titus pode ser?


Eu estava na minha, estudando tranquilamente no quarto que dividia com o Aladdin - que por sinal, não estava por perto - degustando do meu fumo em companhia de minha Naja de estimação, Kukulcan, sempre enrolada em meu pescoço. Lia e relia os pergaminhos referentes às aulas do dia que haviam acabado algumas horas atrás. Fora o som que eu fazia ao expelir a fumaça num sopro, todo o quarto estava silencioso.

Haviam se passado algumas horas desde então e já estava escurecendo. Segurando o cachimbo na boca, ergui os braços me espreguiçando. Estava pronto para guardar todo aquele material espalhado sobre minha cama e ir dar uma volta pela acadêmia quando a porta fora aberta sem aviso. Apenas me virei para a direção confuso, mesmo o Aladdin que vivia aqui tinha o costume de bater antes de entrar.

– Ah, você está aqui, ótimo. - Senhor perfeição, Titus Alexius, me brindava com sua presença. Tch, garoto abusado, entrou no MEU quarto já cheio de pose.

– Mas o que… - Cedi os braços, pousando minhas mãos em minhas coxas enquanto inclinava um pouco o corpo para frente, franzindo o cenho ao olhar o intruso com atenção - O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Ele me ignorou, andando pelo quarto olhando tudo ao redor. Não lembro de já tê-lo visto por aqui, mesmo em companhia de Aladdin. Continuei chamando-o sem resposta e estava prestes a jogar algo nele quando Titus parou diante do espelho pouco mais alto que ele. Estranhei o fato de Titus ter parado ali, só se admirando de maneira curiosa. Ficou de costas para o espelho e virou o rosto para ver o reflexo. Resolvi ignorá-lo, concertando a postura e inalando o fumo mais uma vez.

– Ei Sphintus, você acha que eu tenho um quadril largo como o Aladdin disse?

Fui pego de surpresa e me engasguei, derrubando o cachimbo no colo; havia esquecido de soprar fora a fumaça. Tossi pesado segurando a garganta, onde a Naja se afrouxara para que eu respirasse. Como aquele maldito pode fazer uma pergunta dessas nesse tom tão inocente? Ainda por cima ignorou-me enquanto eu sufocava! Arg, como o odeio.

– Como vou saber? - Recolhi o cachimbo - Pergunte a algum dos seus "fãs" - ironizei a ultima palavra.

– Eles só dizem o que eu quero ouvir - Olhava o reflexo, levantando a capa até o traseiro ficar mais visível. - Os únicos que podem me dar uma opinião sincera são você e o Aladdin, e ele já disse.

– Traseiro gordo - pigarreei

– ELE DISSE "QUADRIS LARGOS"! - Gritou, me encarando com raiva. Esse cara tem uma voz fina que vou te contar, não culpo o Aladdin por confundi-lo com uma garota.

– Tch, tanto faz - Apoiei um cotovelo na coxa e o queixo na mão, olhando para a janela.

Ouviu-o bufar, ainda se admirando. Observei ele pelo canto de meus olhos, sem chegar a virar o rosto. Titus apertava as laterais das coxas, ficando de lado e empinando o traseiro. Quanta infantilidade da parte dele.

– Hey, Sphintus, responde vai - pedia sem tirar os olhos do espelho - Isso está me incomodando muito.

– Então estamos os dois incomodados - Resmunguei

– Apenas me responda e eu irei embora.

Bufei, esfregando uma das mãos no rosto. - Ah, sei lá, parece normal para mim.

– Você nem está olhando!

– Como se fosse muito normal ficar encarando o traseiro de outro homem!

A passadas barulhentas, Titus veio até a lateral da cama e se pôs entre mim e a janela. Parecia uma criança mimada exigindo atenção, chegava até a inchar as bochechas. Foi bem fofo até…

– Só olhe e diga, oras! - Esperneou.

Virei o rosto pois ele estava bem na minha frente. Não importa pra qual lado eu virasse, ele dava a volta na cama afim de ser meu foco. Qual o problema desse cara?!

– Arg, tá! Eu falo, mas me deixe em paz depois disso!

– Huh, ótimo - Disse vitorioso, apoiando os punhos na cintura - Agora dê uma boa olhada e diga o que acha. - Deu um passo para trás e esperou.

Ainda estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, então estiquei-as para que ficasse sentado direito na beirada da cama. Voltei a apoiar os cotovelos nas coxas e o queixo sobre as mãos de modo que minha boca ficasse escondida. Não preciso nem dizer o quão era embaraçoso estar encarando Titus daquela forma.

Tentava fugir com os olhos, mas ele sempre percebia e me mandava voltar. Sem ter escolha, olhei pra ele, ainda de frente para mim. Realmente, Titus possuía um quadril largo de mais para um garoto, não apenas isso, até cintura parecia ter uma curva acentuada. Fui desviando os olhos para o resto dele inconscientemente e assim vi que toda a pele que ele expunha era visivelmente lisa, seu rosto tão infantil ainda mais com a expressão de curiosidade e ansiedade que fazia agora. De fato, Titus era dono de uma rara beleza andrógina, mais atraente que qualquer garota que eu já tenha visto na vida.

No quê eu estou pensando? Preciso me recompor antes de começar a babar.

– E então? - Se virou de lado - Muito largo?

– S-suas roupas são largas - Achei ter corado então virei o rosto - Talvez seja por isso que o Aladdin achou que…

De repente, Titus agarrou minhas mãos e as segurou por cima de seu quadril. Se eu não tinha corado antes, com certeza o fiz agora. Olhei para ele apenas no momento em que tocou minhas mãos, voltando a virar o rosto em seguida. Teria recuado as mãos, mas ele as segurava contra seus quadris com força. Cheguei a apalpá-lo leve e… Ele tem coxas bem macias…

– E agora? Dá pra ter uma noção melhor? - O quão ingênua uma pessoa pode ser?

– Hum - Dei uma breve olhada de canto - É, são largos.

– Mentira! - Falou de maneira infantil - O que eu faço? Não quero parecer tão feminino!

Continuou a reclamar e choramingar, devia ter esquecido que ainda segurava minhas mãos contra o corpo dele. Discretamente, movi minhas mãos ainda sobre as dele, e chegando às coxas, desviei meus polegares para a abertura de seu short, tocando a pele clara mais diretamente. Macia e morna. Ele pareceu ter se arrepiado com este feito e soltou minhas mãos assustado.

– Isso não é justo, nós dois somos garotos, então por que só eu tenho que aparentar o contrário?!

Arg, ele está me deixando nervoso e não só no sentido de irritação. Ele me deu as costas enquanto continuava a dar seu chilique. Me levantei, tocando seu ombro, o que o fez virar o rosto para mim. Num movimento rápido, o joguei sobre a cama e me pus sobre ele segurando seus pulsos, encurralando-o contra o colchão. De inicio, Titus não disse nada, apenas me lançou um olhar assustado e confuso.

– Se te faz sentir melhor, você não parece só uma garota. Você parece uma garota bonita.

– Era pra ser um elogio? - Me encarava confuso, esperando respostas. - E por que acabamos assim?

Esse cara realmente não sabe das coisas, mesmo que seja um dos melhores alunos de Magnoshutatt, ele é completamente ingênuo. O que eu deveria fazer? Aliás, como cheguei a este ponto? Estava sendo atraído pelo rosto infantil e pela voz aguda. Tinha medo do que poderia fazer a seguir, encarava Titus muito de perto, quase…

– S-Sphintus? - Sua voz falhou um pouco mas em momento algum mostrava-se assustado. Era mais como uma criança ansiosa.

Percebi que minha respiração tinha se tornado irregular e eu olhava fixamente para os olhos castanhos que vezes fugiam e miravam minha boca. Entendi porquê ele mudava o foco de seu olhar; meus lábios estavam meio abertos e eu arfava leve. Cheguei ainda mais perto e, prestes a tocá-lo…

Batidas na porta me tiraram daquele estranho transe. Pisquei surpreso algumas vezes antes de soltar Titus e me afastar.

– Sphintus, voltei - Aladdin chegava.

Não conseguia mais encarar Titus, que houvera se sentado na beirada da cama agora, então lhe dei as costas e fui para a janela. Precisava me recompor, pelo menos disfarçar o rubor em meu rosto.

– Hey Sphintus, o que você ia fazer agora? - Perguntou inocente. Sério que esse cara não sabia?!

– Não ia fazer nada, esquece isso.

– Ah, você está aqui Sphintus - Aladdin veio até nós. Não sei onde estava exatamente, continuava a olhar pela janela - Eh? O Titus também? O que estavam fazendo?

– Aladdin, vem cá um instante.

– An? Ok.

Fiquei curioso e virei o corpo o bastante para observá-los de canto. Titus havia se levantando e agora estava diante de Aladdin, curvado para encará-lo de perto. Mas, espera, que proximidade é essa?! Não me diga que ele vai…

– Titus o que está fazendo? - Aladdin perguntou calmo.

– Na verdade, eu também não sei.

– Está tentando me beijar ou o que? - Vi Aladdin recuar com o rosto, com uma expressão de desgosto.

– Beijar? - Concertou a postura - O que é isso?

ELE NÃO SABE!? Oh, cara, quase tive uma crise de sei lá o que agora.

– É… Bem… Ah, é uma coisa que você faz com uma garota quando gosta dela ou a acha muito bonita. - Respondeu no tom mais normal possível - Titus, tudo bem? Seu rosto ficou vermelho de repente.

Não nego, eu havia corado também. Esse Aladdin sabe como ser direto. Percebi que Titus me lançou um olhar, de raiva talvez, e foi embora. Só pude suspirar ao ouvir a porta bater.

– O que deu nele?

– Vai saber.

– Sphintus, você está vermelho também. Vocês dois estão doentes?

– Esquece, Aladdin - Andei até ele, e ao passar ao seu lado, toquei seu ombro - Mas é como você disse, o Titus realmente tem um traseiro gordo.


End file.
